


Making History

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Celebrations, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After his first win in MotoGP, a celebration is in order
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Making History

Cursing under his helmet with the bad start, Fabio quickly finds himself in fourth behind Jack. Going back and forth a couple of laps, he finally makes it stick and he starts chasing Maverick. Watching his every move, seeing the mistakes his lover makes. He told him the soft tyre wasn't the right choice, Fabio himself opting for the harder one and when Maverick goes wide in lap nine, Fabio takes the lead.

Opening the throttle as far as he dares, Fabio gains second after second in every lap, watching the big screen every now and then and seeing his lover falling back to p3 and seeing him struggle is hard but he doesn't have time to worry, he needs to focus on his own race and keeping the pace up. Only with just four laps to go he let's go a little, his times dropping but he is still quick enough to keep a solid lead. Lap by lap is ticked off until he is doing the last one. He is going to win this, his first-ever MotoGP race and it's an amazing feeling.

Riding into the pitlane, Fabio is amazed to see not only his team but every team coming out and clapping for him and it's an amazing feeling. Most of the time in parc-ferme goes by in a haze, the only moment that it hits him he actually won, is when he is standing on the top step of the podium and hearing the French national anthem. And the best thing is Maverick is there, next to him, sharing this moment with his boyfriend is amazing.

Then the press conference happened, the congratulations from everyone there and it makes him feel blessed everyone seems so happy for him. When they are released Diego is waiting for him and protocol be damned but he hugs him, walking back to the box and his team waiting for him there. After the door has closed, he also hugs Razlan, Wilco and Johan, who have always been there, who have always supported him and who believed in him. There is just one person missing who should have been there and he excuses himself with the team to grab his phone that is exploding with congratulations, missed text messages and calls but he ignores them to do what he needs to. It doesn't take long before his best friend answers.

"You did it! You've won!"

Fabio laughs, thanking him and telling him he wishes he was here, he should have been here. Tom is his best friend and has always been with him and the first time he isn't, he wins.

"Maybe I should stay away more often!"

"No, don't you dare, I still need you! Can't you come?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Tom, please come."

"I'll see what I can do."

They talk some more before they hang up and Fabio goes back to the party.

It's only in the safety of his hotel room that Fabio has the change to really look at the trophy and he smiles, still hardly believing he won his first-ever MotoGP race. He is so invested in it, he jumps when he feels arms move around his waist and he is being pulled back against a solid chest.

"I'm proud of you." Mav whispers.

"Thanks," Fabio answers and keeps looking at the trophy," it's still so hard to believe I actually won."

"You did and you did it beautifully, babe, when you passed me, you just rode off into the distance and didn't look back. And you get to do it all over again next Sunday."

"Just imagine if I would win again, I'd be 50 points ahead of Marc seeing he isn't riding this weekend."

"Did you see what Puig said?"

"What?"

Fabio looks at him puzzled and he turns around in his arms.

"That whoëver wins this championship can't be satisfied because the best rider isn't there."

"That's offensive."

"I know, he's just a dick, everyone knows that."

Mav leans in and lets their lips meet in a soft kiss, smiling into it, Fabio wraps his arms around his lover's neck, still clutching the trophy. Hands slip underneath the Frenchman's shirt and he slides it up taking it off but it gets stuck on the hand that holds the cup and Mav frowns.

"I know this is your first win and you are proud but you need to let it go, babe."

Fabio pouts but puts the cup away so his shirt falls to the ground, instantly being lifted from the ground and pushed up against the wall. Mav pushes his body against him and rocks his hips forward, both moaning into the other's mouth.

"It was great having you up there with me." Fabio breaths, his lover's lips tracing a path down his neck while his hands tug at the Spaniard's shirt. Eventually, Mav leans back and pulls it off.

"It was great seeing you up there, I saw you got a bit emotional too." Mav says and softly bites his collarbone, hands now working on his jeans.

"Yeah, it really hit home then, hearing La Marseillaise being played just for me."

"I'm sure France is proud of you."

Pushing his jeans down his legs, Mav looks up at him with a smirk.

"I hope so, you're proud of me too?" Fabio asks, tilting his head and teeth worry his lip.

"Very."

"Show me."

"With pleasure."

"A lot of pleasure I hope."

Both laugh and Mav carries Fabio off to the bedroom and once there, he puts the newly race winner down to take his time undressing him. Pushing him back on the bed, he covers him with his body and kisses him deeply. Leaning back and pressing soft kisses against his neck, sinking lower and dragging his tongue over his nipple before moving to the other one and biting it lightly, luring a groan from Fabio's lips. While Mav rocks his hips against Fabio's, the younger moans with the friction his jeans causes. Feeling lips trail a path down, he settles between his legs. Fabio's cock lying against his stomach and Mav smiles, licking a stripe up from the bottom to the tip, curling his tongue around it and sucking the tip inside.

"Oh fuck..." the newly race winner groans, hips bucking up.

Mav smiles around his tip, sinking lower while one hand moves between his legs and starts working him open. Fingers find a way in long dark hair and they tug while rocking his hips upwards, feeling Mav's mouth sucking him inside, tongue curling around it and slowly moving up, tongue tracing the vein on the underside before it swirls around the tip. Having two fingers inside Fabio now, he starts abusing his prostate and soon Fabio is a panting mess beneath him, already falling apart. When Fabio shows signs of orgasm, Mav abruptly lets his cock slip out of his mouth, luring a disapproving groan from Fabio's lips. The French rider leans up on his elbows and looks at his boyfriend who sits up and raises an eyebrow.

Moving back from the bed the Spaniard takes in the beauty lying on display before him, a layer of sweat covering him, face flushed and eyes dark and hooded. Pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips, Mav steps out of them and climbs back on the bed and Fabio automatically opens his legs for him and lies back. Leaning down and sealing their lips in a deep kiss, Mav rocks inside him in one smooth roll of his hips. Moaning into each others mouth, Mav starts a steady pace, rocking into him and back again, Fabio's body rocking in time with the motion, the bed creaking softly under them. The kiss is soft and sweet, tender and caring while Mav rocks a bit faster, swivelling his hips and swallowing a deep moan from Fabio.

"So good....."

Mav leans up and with one hand, grabs the headboard and curls his fingers over the top, eyes locked in on dark hazel ones while he thrust a bit faster, hearing Fabio's breathing pick up too. When it suddenly hitches, Mav knows he is close, free hand curling around his cock and tugging in time with the thrusting, it doesn't take long for Fabio to cum, eyes closing and mouth opening in a perfect 'O' before his muscles clamp down on Mav and he pulls him over too. Keeping still, he slowly lowers himself down on Fabio, arms wrap around the Spaniard and lips find each other for short pecks until Mav rolls off of him.

While Fabio grabs a cloth to clean himself up, he looks at Mav, seeing his lover staring at the ceiling and he frowns. Rolling against him, Mav automatically wraps his arm around him and pulls him close.

"You'll do better next week." he whispers and presses a soft kiss against his skin, getting a soft laugh and a kiss against his temple in return.


End file.
